This research project in clinical cancer education is presented to request continuing support of oncology related professional education in eastern Virginia under the auspices of the Eastern Virginia Medical School. A computer-based assessment/educational system was initiated in 1979 and will be completed in 1981. With this grant a formalized undergraduate and post graduate curriculum in comprehensive oncology can be achieved, based on a computerized system. Continuing medical education in oncology may thus be reasonably standardized, without rigidity, allowing for individual initiative within an accepted practice system for the Eastern third of the State of Virginia. This project will permit continuation of a relatively stable teaching method new to Eastern Virginia, with special emphasis on visiting tumor boards and professional tours participating hospitals in the Medical School programs.